SMIRK: Fame Isn't Everything
by drkvampress161
Summary: A/U. Inu/Kag. Kagome is a bright-eyed hopeful girl who moved to Chicago from Tokyo, Japan with dreams of making it big. After meeting InuYasha of the band SMIRK, Kagome has begun a journey to prove her skills to the world. Can she survive The Business?


Disclaimer: InuYasha (manga) is authored by Rumiko Takahashi and published by both Shogakukan and Viz Media. InuYasha (anime) is directed by Masahashi Ikeda and Yasunao Aoki, written by Katsuyuki Sumisawa, produced by Sunrise Studio and Licensed by Madman Entertainment and Viz Media. I do not claim ownership of any part of InuYasha or same titled products.

**Full Summary:** Kagome Higurashi is an 19 year-old girl just trying to make it on her own. After moving to Chicago, IL from her hometown of Tokyo, Japan, Kagome's life begins to change drastically when she meets InuYasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kouga- the members of SMIRK- along with their manager, Sesshoumaru. Can Kagome get her life under control and keep holding on to who she is all while avoiding getting sucked into the underbelly of the Rock 'N' Roll business?

**SMIRK: Fame Isn't Everything**

**Chapter One: Brick By Boring Brick**

Kagome raised a hand to shield her eyes as her family shrine came into view. The modest looking shrine stood proudly, refusing to lose in it's battle with the two towering skyscrapers at each of it's sides. As Tokyo grew, the suburbs once surrounding the shrine had been replaced with low income housing and growing industries that slowly encroached upon the humble place of worship. Though they were asked many times to sell their property, Kagome's proud grandfather had refused, forcing the city to build around his peaceful gardens and holy places.

The shrine was as beautiful to Kagome now as it was the day she left home, with it's brilliant red roof tiles and it's wild gardens. The wildlife within the trees took flight, singing songs of welcome and joy as Kagome walked the concrete steps to the doors. Yes, she thought, the shrines were just as beautiful as the day she left them behind.

But even as she thought this, Kagome knew that there was a sadness to the overrun flower boxes and unswept stairs that spoke of neglect. The trees were choked with Ivy and the ponds overrun with cattails and lily pads, all showing signs that their caretaker had forgotten to take care of them. Kagome swallowed a lump of fear in her throat and grasped the cracked bronze bell to ring out her arrival.

Shuffling and thuds sounded her mothers descent through the house.

"Come in, Kagome dear!" Her mother yelled, muffled through the screens.

Kagome smirked softly and slid the screen open.

"Mama, I'm home!" She called.

Kagome's mother appeared around the corner and took only a seconds hesitation before sweeping her daughter into her arms.

"Oh Kagome! It's so nice to see you home."

Kagome was sure that her mother was crying and pulled back from her with a smile.

"It's good to be home. I missed you." She answered.

Kagome's mother smiled and took a step back.

"Here dear, let me take a look at you..."

Kagome was a small girl at 5'4". She had long raven black hair and sparkling blue-gray eyes. She had a classically beautiful face that tended to speak her shyness and a well developed body, kept trim with exercise. She wore a purple graphic boyfriend tee that proclaimed the lyrics to a Seether song and black skinny jeans with white birds in flight spread up her right leg.

Kagome shucked her black ballet flats at the door and jammed her feet into a pair of house slippers. Ms. Higurashi smiled and held out her hand.

"You're as beautiful as ever. My little girl is all grown up." Her mother sniffed sadly.

"Mama," Kagome complained. "You promised that you would never bring that sort of thing up again."

"You're right dear. Would you like some tea?"

Kagome blinked at the sudden topic change but inclined her head.

"Sure Mama, I have a lot to tell you anyways."

As they made their way to the kitchen, Kagome's thoughts drifted back to her purpose at the house of her childhood. You see, Kagome's grandfather had just passed away only 3 months ago. The week that Kagome had planned her move to the United States of America and, more specifically, Chicago, Illinois. Kagome and her mother had been devastated to learn of their beloved family members passing and both returned to Tokyo to grieve their loved one. After the funeral, Kagome had decided to delay her trip and help her mother get everything in order and to eventually hear the reading of his will.

_'It was exactly how I imagined.' _Kagome thought, traumatized as she sipped her chamomile tea.

Aunt Mizako complained about how little she received while Uncle Iroh boasted about his inheritance of her grandfather's fine watches collection (which he immediately pawned off for a large nest egg). Her mother had received the deeds to the shrine grounds and the house upon it and his beat up old Toyota. Kagome, who had expected little- if anything, was pleasantly surprised when her grandfather had left her all his artifacts, tomes and dusty old books. While Aunt Mizako and Uncle Iroh sneered and jibbed at her for her inheritance, Kagome and her mother knew how special these items were and the trust that her grandfather was putting in her was more important than any sum of money.

Which brought Kagome back to her reason for being here.

"Kagome dear," Her mother began. "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head to clear out her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Mama. It's still hard for me to be here."

Her mother smiled sadly. "Yes... It is for me too. I can't help but expect to turn the corner and find him wandering the hallways, lost in his own shrine."

They laughed together, fondly remembering the old man.

Kagome's mother's eyes glinted softly with unshed tears and she switched topics.

"Well, I know you have a flight to catch tonight so we should get a move on with packing your things, yes?" She asked.

Kagome nodded and stood from the table. "Yes. Thank you for helping me Mama."

"Of course, dear. Now where should we start?"

"How about the well house? That's where all the important things are."

The well house was old and dusty, now being used only as storage for her grandfathers most sacred items. Kagome tied a scarf around her mouth while her mother mimicked her and set to work. She discovered dried up Kappa's hands, old tomes with ancient writing that she couldn't read, prayer beads and many other strange items.

Within two hours search Kagome had stacked up one interesting looking beat up sword, a set of prayer beads that she had found wrapped around the hands of a Buddhist monks statue and a small folding boomerang that Kagome was sure she hadn't found all the secrets of yet. In addition to these things she recovered a few books that held translations of the ancient texts that were stored in there. When Kagome looked closer she was impressed to find that they were hand written and apparently written by her grandfather. Kagome decided to add those to the pile. Kagome stumbled over a wooden long bow and an expensive looking quiver or arrows and priestess robes in white and blue. Kagome took these as well.

"Kagome."

Kagome stopped leafing through a Kama Sutra and looked over at her mother. "Yes?"

Her mother held up two large necklace boxes and passed them over to her.

"I found them in the safe. They were what I've been looking for the whole time I was in here."

"What are they?" Kagome asked, opening the first box.

"That one is a subduing charm used by priestesses to enslave demons."

Kagome ran her fingers over the black pearls and animal canines. "Do you know what animal they came from?"

"The Tokyo Historical Society told Dad that they were from wild dogs that resembled wolves..."

Kagome closed the lid and opened the other box. She gasped. "Mama, this is beautiful... What is it?"

Her mother smiled. "This is the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. It is said to be a highly powerful spiritual item. The legend says that a powerful priestess battled demons for many moons and in the end knew she would not be powerful enough to stop them. In order to save the balance of good and evil in the world, she sacrificed herself and used her spiritual powers to seal the demons and herself into a jewel that would be kept in her heart. The jewel was said to have disappeared, only to resurface within the heart of her own reincarnation. This is only a replica, of course, but that does not make it worthless. It is a very large circular cut pink diamond recovered towards the fall of the feudal era. But it still represents the same thing."

Her mother picked the necklace up by it's silver chain and unclasped it. "I want you to wear it so that you never forget to balance yourself and your life."

Kagome held the jewel and looked into it's murky pearl-pink depths. "This is the most precious thing you have ever given me, Mama. Thank you. I promise I will take care of it and myself."

Kagome's mother smiled warmly and hugged her daughter goodbye.

"In final preparation for landing, please return your seats back to the full upright position, stow your tray table, and place all carry-on luggage under the seat in front of you. Electronic devices must also be turned off at this time. Flight attendants will be walking through the cabin to pick up any remaining service items, we will be landing soon."

"Welcome to O'Hare Airport, the time is 8:47am and the weather is a sunny 80 degrees with a chance of clouds later on today. We hope you enjoyed your flight and we thank you for flying Japan Air. Come back and see us again soon!"

Kagome collapsed tiredly onto her thin futon mattress.

She had spent roughly 13 hours on the plane, another 2 hours trying to direct her cab to her apartment, 4 hours arguing over the phone with the moving truck that was supposed to beat her there from the airport and a half an hour getting all her things up to her third floor apartment.

All in all, Kagome was having a very stressful day. She was really glad that she had slept on the plane, but the strange hours were definitely taking their toll on her. Kagome looked around her vacant place and made a mental note to take a trip to a furniture store. The only things in her empty apartment were the artifacts she brought from her grandfathers, her CD's and DVD's, her guitar- a Paul Reed Smith Sunburst 245, her amp, and her clothing. The rest had been left in Japan to avoid shipping charges.

It turned out that the items she brought from Japan were held up in customs even with her pass from a curator at the Tokyo Museum and had caused some grief for her moving truck driver. In the end it was all sorted out and no items were harmed, so Kagome let it go.

Snatching a pad of paper from her purse, Kagome began a list of things to do.

1. Go to a bank and apply for a card.

2. Get a cellphone.

3. Buy furniture.

4. Get a car.

5. Go to work.

Kagome gave a wry smirk at this. She had been given an opportunity at to work as a bartender by a once close childhood friend who lived in Chicago. They still kept up as pen pals sometimes, but she hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Well, better go get this shit done."

Kagome had a new debit and credit card, had just bought 2 couches, an entertainment center, a TV, a stereo system, a few interesting paintings (mostly of naked women), a bed, hangars, dishes, glasses, cutlery... the list went on and on. She had followed home the delivery truck, watched them set up her big purchases and made them food that she had also bought.

After this Kagome went to the nearest AT&T and bought an iPhone and plan and proceeded to waste nearly $30 on apps.

Kagome then decided to call a cab to take her to work since she didn't have a U.S. License yet. She gazed down at the letter from her employer/friend and began to type the number into her phone. Kagome listened to the ringing phone as she gazed out into Chicago while it flashed by her window. The cab hit a bump and Kagome was glad she was wearing a seat belt.

"Hello?" A voice yelled over a crowd.

Kagome turned her attention back to her cell.

"Bankotsu?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Bankotsu Orihou, who is this?" The voice was clearer, Kagome assumed he had stepped out to hear her better.

"Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said in fluent English.

"Kagome! You're here! Wow, it's so nice to hear your voice! You worried me, you're a few months late." Bankotsu said with a laugh.

Kagome smirked. "Ano... gomen ne. My grandfather passed away and I was held up for services. But I'm here now and actually on my way to the club."

"Already? You must be hurting for money." he joked.

"After how much I spent decorating my apartment, yes."

"Alright, well, I'll see you when you get here. It's the big building with the sign that says 'Sakura-Sakura'. I know that sounds ridiculous, but Americans think it's cool when Japanese people repeat things. Meet me up on the second floor- my office is just past the second VIP Suite. "

Kagome grinned. "Thanks for the advice. See you soon. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

Kagome pulled up to the club and paid her cabbie. Stepping out, Kagome couldn't help but be awed by the differences between Chicago and Tokyo. In Tokyo a club would be small and exclusive. In Chicago you apparently just took a warehouse and shoved more people than is safe into it. Kagome strode up to the bouncer and flashed her ID at him. The bouncer spoke softly into a microphone before motioning her through. Kagome was swept inside and pressed against hundreds of hot sweaty bodies as she made her way to the staircase. The club was lavishly decorated in white, blue and silver with a large concert sized stage and fully stocked bar.

The VIP Suites Kagome passed were private with one-way glass that allowed you to see out but not in and Kagome heard a lot of moaning coming from one in particular. As she neared Bankotsu's office, Kagome straightened her white spaghetti strap dress that dropped just below her ass and fidgeted in her white peep-toe ballet flats. Straightening the Shikon jewel, Kagome fished a mirror from her silver clutch and fluffed her sleek wavy hair and checked her makeup. Snapping it shut and sure that she looked good enough for a bar tending job at such a prestigious Chicago club, Kagome knocked lightly on Bankotsu's office door.

"Come in!" A muffled voice yelled.

Kagome twisted the knob and stepped inside, revealing a man behind his desk with his back facing her.

"Yes, may I help you-?" The man turned around. "Kagome?" He asked hesitantly.

Kagome grinned. "Heya Banks."

Bankotsu matched her grin and gave her a once over. "My my Kagome, you've certainly grown haven't you?"

Kagome blushed and smacked his arm. "Pervert." Despite her words, Kagome couldn't help the once over she gave him. He was a muscular guy, tall, with long blue-black hair tied back in a ponytail. He had soft features with kind blue-purple eyes and a purple diamond tattoo directly in the center of his forehead.

"Okay, okay!" Bankotsu relented, ducking away from her hand. "So how's America?"

"Amazing," she sighed. "Everything here is so lavish. This club is beautiful."

"Are you all set up at home then?"

"Yeah. It's a little empty... But once I live in it for a bit it will get better. I'll have to fill it up with things from my American adventures."

Bankotsu laughed. "Well I'll be sure to help you find some. In the meantime, do you want to meet your co-workers?"

Kagome nodded and they set off for the bar.

"Hey, Ayame!" Bankotsu yelled. A pretty redhead turned around and looked for him.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"Oh there she is. This way Kagome."

Bankotsu and Kagome wove their way over to Ayame and Bankotsu motioned to the petite woman.

"Kagome this is Ayame. She's my number one bartender and your sensei in the art of bottle flinging."

Motioning at Kagome he added, "Ayame, this is Kagome. She's fresh in from Japan and a childhood friend of mine. She needs some work and I offered you up to train her."

Kagome bowed politely. "Please take good care of me."

Ayame's eye twitched in irritation and the green eyed beauty planted her fists at her hips. "Bankotsu... Do you know how busy I am?" She seethed. "I asked you to hire an EXPERIENCED bartender, not a newbie fresh off the boat!"

Kagome flinched and Bankotsu puffed up. "Listen Ayame, this is a personal favor to me."

Ayame snorted and gave Kagome a once over. "No deal."

Kagome blushed in anger.

Bankotsu sighed. "Fine. I'll pay you triple for her first week and double till the end of her first month." He bit out.

Ayame chewed it over thoughtfully and sighed. "Fine. Come on newbie. The bar is this way and people are thirsty."

Kagome's head wheeled at the fast tempered woman's rapid retreat and looked to Bankotsu for help.

Bankotsu just smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. "Welcome to America Kagome. You're gonna knock-em-dead, kid."

Kagome smiled. She really hoped so.

Ayame had showed Kagome a thick book with alphabetized drink recipes and showed her how to properly measure everything off. Being a pretty good cook, Kagome was a quick learner and was soon working on her drinks without Ayame's help. Kagome's job wasn't just about making drinks though, Ayame was quick to show her.

Ayame was a pretty girl but when she was 'tending she turned fierce and sexy. She sashayed to and fro, flipping bottles, lighting things on fire, stacking shots, and flirting mercilessly with all the men there. Kagome was in awe of her skill as she watched the woman juggle flaming drinks while doing a hypnotic belly dance.

"There's no way I'll ever have the skill you do, Ayame." Kagome gushed as Ayame stepped back to wait for another order.

Ayame flashed her a pleased smile. "Yeah, probably not." She giggled at Kagome's slightly affronted expression.

"Don't worry, newbie. That doesn't mean we won't try our best."

Ayame took Kagome to the side as another bartender came in to give her a break. Ayame looked over the girl with a thoughtful gaze and began to play with her hair.

"Well I can tell you this much," Ayame muttered. "You won't have an issue getting the guys attention. Can you dance dirty?"

Kagome blanched. "Uh... Dirty?" she stuttered.

Ayame grinned and nodded. "Yeah you know, sway your hips, pop your chest... Grind your hips?"

Kagome shook her head, looking slightly green. "The only dance class I ever took was a ballet class."

"Ahhh... I see. Well let me see you try something. Do what I do."

Ayame bent down as if to pick something up and put one hand on her ankle. Ayame snapped her head up, her mouth slightly open and eyes half lidded in a sultry gaze and slowly rose from her bent position, trailing her hand up her leg and pushing her skirt aside to see some skin. Trailing the hand over the fabric and up to her stomach, Ayame's expression turned into a secretive smirk and she walked forward swaying her hips and pretending to serve someone a drink. She then spun around and walked away, hips swaying hypnotically. Ayame seemed to count to four before looking over her shoulder and giving a wink to the imaginary person.

Kagome blinked owlishly at Ayame's now expectant expression.

"Well?" She redhead demanded. "Why are you standing there? Get to the sexy!"

Kagome stumbled through the routine, blushing and making jerky movements.

When Kagome made a particularly violent hip thrust Ayame grasped the girls arm in exasperation. "Jeez girl, don't put a hip out!"

Kagome groaned and sunk to the floor in a heap. "I'm not sexy, I knew I couldn't do this!"

Ayame squatted down next to her, a thoughtful hand on her chin. "Hm... I think you just aren't confidant enough. You need to channel your inner sex kitten."

"Huh?" What an intelligent reply.

"Okay, how to explain this..." Ayame stood and smacked a fist into her open hand. "Have you ever done anything that made you feel unstoppable? Like all eyes are on you and they all love you?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Well..."

"Yes?"

"I suppose when I play guitar."

Ayame looked impressed. "You play an instrument?"

She nodded.

"Well, how do you feel when you play guitar in front of others?"

Kagome smiled, her eyes clouded with the memory of her first public performance. "When I play it's like everyone takes in a breath and just waits until I'm done playing because they don't want to ruin the moment. It's as if time stops but everyone's awake and enjoying it. It makes me feel loved by complete strangers."

Ayame grinned knowingly. "That's it."

"What is?"

"That! The feeling you get when you play guitar is the same feeling you need to feel when you bar tend. You need to feel confident and sexy and powerful. That's what draws people in."

"But that's hard!" Kagome whined.

"Yeah." Ayame admitted. "But I think I have a way to help you get started. Be right back!"

Kagome blinked and the fiery woman was gone. "Oh well..." She told herself.

It was more than 45 minutes before Ayame came back. Bankotsu trailed behind her with a smile.

"Bank! What's going on?" Kagome questioned, giving a drunken lecher his tonic and gin.

"Ayame came up with a great idea."

The redhead grinned and Kagome felt a ball of fear form in her stomach.

"O-oh?"

"Yep! You're going to perform tonight as the opening act for SMIRK."

The color drained from her face. "P-perform?"

He nodded.

"In front of AMERICANS?"

He nodded.

"WITHOUT PRACTICE?"

He nodded even more furiously.

"BANKOTSU ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Everyone within a 10 foot radius stared at Kagome like she was a crazy woman.

Bankotsu gave a nervous laugh, grabbed Kagome, and steered her towards the stage.

"Well sorry Kagome because my minds made up. If you don't do this I'll have to fire you because I am considering this a part of your training."

"Bankotsu," Kagome whispered, faking tears. "Don't do this, please! I- I don't even have a song ready!"

He only nodded up at the band. "I already prepared them with the sheet music you sent me a few months back. The singer even knows the back up part. All you have to do is play this guitar-" he flourished an acoustic guitar at her, "and sing with your pretty pretty voice."

Kagome hung her head in defeat. "Fine... But I swear I'm going to hate you forever."

Bankotsu gave her a sad expression. "Fine."

She squirmed for a bit but snatched the guitar and strode onto the stage. She groped blindly for the bench and microphone and sat behind the curtain waiting dutifully for it to open. The waiting was killer and preyed on her nerves stretching them to their limit.

"I don't even know what song I'm singing!" Kagome hissed. She had sent Bankotsu many different pieces of sheet music. However judging by the acoustic in her hand, Kagome was sure she could narrow it down to just two. Thank god her English was fluent because of her father, or she would really feel like a fool right now.

The curtains began to raise and the crowd hooted and applauded appropriately. Kagome swallowed hard and smiled shyly.

"Good evening Sakura-Sakura attendants!" A voice boomed. "Welcome to Rock Fest 2011!"

A huge set of cheers greeted his call.

"Before we get to the main course of tonight's meal, we have a special surprise for you. Our brand new bartender straight from Tokyo, Japan is here tonight to give you a pre show you will never forget! Introducing Kagome Higurashi!"

As he said her name a large white spotlight turned on and narrowed in on her position in front of the band. A shy looking young man with short brown hair pulled a stool up next to her and got comfortable with his acoustic guitar. Kagome nodded at him nervously and the man winked at her in response.

The drummer behind her clicked his sticks and counted off. "1-2, 1-2-3-4!"

As the band began to play out the opening, Kagome immediately recognized it and smiled happily. It sounded really cool with a professional band. Kagome began to tap her feet to the beat and waited to strum in on her own guitar. Looking out over the crowd Kagome began to sing.

"_She lives in a fairy tale,  
Somewhere too far for us to find.  
Forgotten the taste and smell,  
Of the world that she's left behind._

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her.  
The angles were all wrong now,  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies."_

Kagome felt herself relax and closed her eyes getting into the song.

"_Keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds."_

Kagome smiled as the handsome young man beside her began to chime in.

"_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle."_

Kagome took her hands of her guitar and started to clap as she sang.

"_Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da!"_

Kagome went back to playing, her spirits rising and her voice gaining confidence every second.

"_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down."_

Kagome slipped effortlessly in the chorus and flashed a seductive smile out into the audience.

"_Keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle._

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle._

_Woaahhh, Wooaahhhhh!"_

Kagome stood and put down her guitar, grabbing the microphone and walking along the stage.

"_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic."_

Kagome smiled sadly out into the audience and knelt down on the edge of the stage.

"_If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah!"_

Kagome stood up and yelled the 'yeah' and began dancing around.

"_Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle."_

Kagome threw her arms open and the band stopped playing. As Kagome began clapping the rhythm the band began to sing.

"_Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Da Ba Ba Ba Da Ba Ba_

_Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Ba Da Ba Da Ba Ba Ba Da Ba Ba."_

Kagome chimed in for the last bit and as they yelled the last 'ba' the lights went out and submerged them in darkness. The young man quickly ushered her off of the stage and into the crowd and Kagome found herself the attention of many appreciative fans.

As Kagome finally reached Bankotsu and Ayame, the lights dimmed once again and the curtain began to rise. A sour note strung out of a guitar and the shriek of a keyboard pierced the air. A steady bass beat began and a woman came into view.

"Ooh yeah?" She asked.

The woman was tall and willowy with generous curves and long black hair. She wore a skimpy black dress and high heels with too much makeup.

"Ohh YEAH?"

Kagome looked at Bankotsu in confusion. Ayame walked up to his side and made a pained expression.

"OH YEAAH?"

"Oh no..." Ayame whispered. Kagome turned her attention back to the stage as the woman began to sing and the rest of the band came into view.

"_Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when_

_Our common goal was waiting for the world to end._

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

_You crack the whip- shape shift and trick the world again."_

Kagome was open mouthed in awe as the woman sashayed across the stage and entranced the crowd.

"Who is that?" she asked.

Ayame smiled at her. "That's Kikyou. She's the lead female singer of SMIRK. I don't really know why she's here though, she isn't actually allowed to play here... Bankotsu hates her."

Kagome looked at Bankotsu who was tight-lipped and furious.

"I see."

"_Send you my love on a wire_

_Lift you up every time, everyone_

_Ooooh, pulls away, ooooh, from you."_

Bankotsu sneered. "She still sucks at singing this song."

Ayame nodded. "Yeah... She really isn't what I imagined when InuYasha wrote this song. I heard it as a punk song, not a smooth whorey pop song."

"Who's InuYasha?" Kagome asked clueless.

"_Got balls of steel, got an automobile for a minimum wage._

_Got real estate I'm buying it all up in outer space._

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

_You crack the whip, shape shift and trick the world again."_

Ayame pointed up at a silver-haired male shredding on guitar. "That's him. He's a good childhood friend of Bank's. Well, after he moved to America anyways."

Kagome studied the man. He was wild looking- untamed. His long silver hair fell in loose waves and his bangs were cut almost cruelly straight, but they somehow framed his face nicely. He was lithe and muscular, not cut but defined and definitely classified as 'hot'. But his most interesting feature was his piercing amber eyes that by accident found hers and locked their gazes in a fiery battle. Kagome blushed and looked away. By the time she looked back he was dancing around the stage and wooing the crowd.

"_Send me your love on a wire,_

_Lift you up everytime, everyone_

_Ooooh, pulls away, ooooh, from you_

_It's a mechanical bull the number one_

_You'll take a ride from anyone, everyone_

_Wants a ride and pulls away, ooooh, from you."_

Kagome cheered along with the crowd despite Ayame and Kouga's incredulous looks. She couldn't help but enjoy the performance. As the band set up for their next song Kagome took her chance to ask about the other members.

Kouga began pointing them out. "The black haired guy on drums with the rattail? He's Miroku. Total lecher, watch out for his 'cursed' right hand."

Ayame giggled.

"The brown haired beauty on bass guitar is Sango. She's real sweet but she's like a bee, cute until you piss it off and then it will take you down even if it has to die trying."

Kagome nodded and grinned. "I guess we're alike in that aspect."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Not at all. Sango will pummel me into next month. You will verbally assault me until I pummel MYSELF into next month. Much scarier."

They shared a sly grin.

Ayame interrupted smoothly. "The hottie up on rhythm guitar is my fiancee, Kouga." She pointed to a muscular tan man with long black hair tied into a high ponytail. His laughing cerulean eyes found Ayame's and he blew her a kiss. Ayame pretended to catch it and make out with it, earning a laugh from the man.

The lights flashed and the keyboardist began a piano solo.

"And her?" Kagome questioned. The girl was small and had to be barely 18. She had short brown hair that she tied into a side ponytail and sparkling brown eyes. She was bouncing energetically while she played and even started to get the crowd to bounce with her.

"That's Rin." Bankotsu answered. "She's engaged to Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's brother and SMIRK's manager."

Kagome was caught off guard.

"Wait- Sesshoumaru Takahashi?"

Bank gave her a confused look. "Yeah, how do you-?"

He was cut off as InuYasha approached the microphone and began to sing.

"_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high"_

Kagome couldn't help the admiration that bubbled up into her throat. The man singing before her was raw, real and incredibly talented. As he sang she watched his movements almost in a trance.

"_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you"_

"_And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold _

_I never meant to be so cold"_

As Kagome watched he began to sing more softly and only he played. He searched the crowd with a wounded expression.

"_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold"_

Kikyou began to make a speech about appreciating their fans and the curtain closed. Apparently the guy in charge of that ALSO hated Kikyou.

Bankotsu snatched Kagome and Ayame's arms and whisked them upstairs into the VIP room left vacant for the band.

"Whew. Wanted to avoid the crowd. We're safe in here, SMIRK's bodyguards should get them here without much of an issue." Kouga said, running a hand over his face.

Kagome sat down and digested what she had just seen. InuYasha had been so... mesmerizing. Raw. Talented. She had never felt her emotions so moved by a single persons performance.

A knock sounded at the door and Kouga yanked it open. Six people poured in and the door snapped shut in the faces of a few dozen fans. Kouga drew the blinds and thanked heaven for his foresight to get soundproofed VIP boxes. As the six people straightened themselves, Kagome jumped up in surprise.

Before her stood the five members of SMIRK and a stoic looking silver haired man with a beautiful face and gold eyes.

**Dark: **Aaaannnnddd, CLIFF HANGER. Yay!

**Readers:** *boo and jeer*

**Dark:** *ducks thrown water bottles and food* Hey! HEY! Quit that!

**InuYasha: **Of course they're angry. I didn't say one damn thing this whole chapter except for singing!

**Dark: **Hush now, you aren't important right now. The important one was Kagome this chapter! You'll have your shot NEXT chapter.

**InuYasha: ***pouts*

**Miroku: **And the rest of us?

**Dark: **Yes, yes, of course. You all have speaking parts next chapter. Nice big chunks of speaking.

**Cast:** *cheers*

**Dark: **(Addressing the Readers) Until next chapter! See you there! :)

**_Songs Featured in this Chapter:_ Paramore – Brick By Boring Brick (Acoustic), Metric – Black Sheep and Crossfade – Cold. All songs belong to their respective artists and/or recording studios.**


End file.
